Down
by Elizabeth.Garcia
Summary: Set during NM. Edward left but things developed somewhat differently. Charlie plays a bigger role. Every chapter will include lyrics for a song that has the word "down" ending in a songfic chapter using the song that inspired this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its affiliates. I don't even own the clohes on my back. ...*whispers*They're my mommy's she has good taste in clothes. *grins***_

* * *

The past year has been the craziest thing ever. When Edward left I fell apart I was catatonic. Nothing was bringing me out of my zombie like state well that is until Jake finally came around one day. That day went by as usual school, homework, dinner and then to bed. Well it went as usual until half way through dinner when Charlie slammed his hand on the table and stood, "Enough is enough, Bells." He told me, "Since it seems that just being here in Forks is too much for you, you're going to Florida with your mother." He told.

When he said that I was scared not because I was being taken away from any memory of _him_,I was terrified that not even my father wanted me. I thought _he_ broke me when he did what he did but when my father told me he didn't want me either I broke. The dam broke and tears flooded my face. I looked at Charlie, really looked at my dad and cried something I hadn't done in months. I managed to sob out the only thing that ringing in my mind. "You don't want me either daddy?" As I got up to go to my room I fell to the floor and was consumed by sobs for a few seconds until the rest of my thoughts flowed from my lips. "Why can't I be good enough for anyone? Why can't anybody love me? Am I that unlovable that not even my own dad wanted me?" I was on my knees crying, doubled over from feeling as though my heart was being ripped from my body, trying to hold myself together as I let gut wrenching sobs rip through me.

Suddenly I felt my father's arms surround me enveloping me in him as he held me while crying. He rocked me back and forth reassuring me that that wasn't what he meant. "God Bella, you know I didn't mean it like that baby girl." When he called me his baby girl I felt like I was 5 again being held by my daddy after skinning my knee. I clutched his shirt still crying like my life depended on it but every time dad called me his baby girl or told me he loved me I cried a little less. When I finally calmed down enough to actually form sentences I begged my dad, "Daddy please don't send me away. Please Daddy. I just got back to my real home I don't want to leave again. Please Daddy, _please_." I held his shirt anxiously in my hands waiting for him to say something he never said anything he just tightened his hold on me. After a few more minutes of just being in my dad's arms I was calm enough to get up and sit in the chair. Dad wordlessly stood upright from helping me into my chair and made me some tea.

Just as he had placed the cup in front of me and sat down there was a knock on the door. Once the door slid open I heard two very familiar voices at the door greeting dad. Then he came back asking if I was okay with Jake and Billy Black could stay or if I wanted it to just be us two tonight. After thinking about it I answered that it was fine. He went back to the door and a second later I heard someone pull the chair out and sit down. "Daddy go spend time with your friends I'll be fine." I said without looking up from the cup in my hands. "Well, um, I'm not your dad so I can't very well do that and either way I would rather spend some time with you seeing as you're finally somewhat out of your funk." I looked up and into a pair of bright brown eyes that reflected the happy disposition that was Jacob Black. "Yeah I am. It's all thanks to what Daddy said though." We broke into a comfortable conversation ending when dad came back telling Jake that Billy was ready to go seeing as it was close to midnight and we both had school tomorrow but since it was Friday we made plans to hang out.

Once they were safely in their car and on their way dad came back and sat with me for a few minutes. I told him I was going to hang out with Jake tomorrow. He just said he was glad that I was finally getting somewhat better. "Good night baby girl. I love you princess." He said standing up from the table kissing my forehead before heading up to his room. I sat in the chair relishing the feeling of living again.

* * *

_**A.N. I know this is EXTREMELY short but I really wanted to get this out so I hope you enjoyed it more to come soon. Please if you have a song that you would like to see in here that fits the only criterion then by all means review or PM it to me I need all the help I can get with the songs. Oh and one last thing if you are a reader of my other story **_**Blood And Love_ I am working on that as we speak. I hope to have around 4 chapters ready for posting by next monday. Don't forget to review. _**

**_Peace. Love. _Raquelle_._**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated but I've been in the hospital since Saturday and haven't been in the mood to do anything but cry. I'll update... soon.


End file.
